Cherish
by MedliSage
Summary: Oneshot: He certainly cherished many new things since coming to the surface. SimonxNia, spoilers up to ep. 15.


**Cherish**_  
By MedliSage_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was the night before the attack on Lord Genome's castle. The Dai-Gurren Brigade was sleeping in preparation. That's that Simon assumed anyway, since not a sound was heard all throughout the camp.

He shifted around in his bed and covered his head with his pillow, in a futile attempt to make his brain shut off for the night.

He couldn't help be but be worried – and everytime he told himself not to, all he could hear was Kamina's voice. "Don't believe in yourself! Believe in me, who believes in you!"

Of course, he didn't_ actually_ hear that – Kamina had been gone for a while. But his voice always replayed in his head. Only thanks to Nia was he able to get over his death and pilot the Lagann again.

Nia. He couldn't even imagine how she felt – not only did her own father throw her out like garbage simply because she spoke her thoughts, but now she was going to witness the attack on his castle. She was strong – she was going to give her father a piece of her mind, and find out the truth, for better or for worse. She had the courage to face her own father who would very likely try to kill her.

Worry about Nia and approximately one hundred other things, Simon shifted out of his bed and walked outside.

The sky was a beautiful deep blue with a touch of purple, the countless stars glistening brightly. Simon stretched his arms up, looking above him at the wonder he had not known until recently. Living for so long underground, and especially after the loss of Kamina, he had been sure to cherish the view of the sky above everytime he saw it.

But he was coming to cherish many more things since coming to the surface. His everlasting memory of Kamina, his treasured friends he had come to make, the Dai-Gurren Brigade which believed in him...

He looked down from the sky and saw a figure standing at the rail of Dai-Gurren – he took a few steps forward, and upon closer inspection, he blinked as he realized it was Nia. He walked up next to her.

"Nia? What're you doing up this late?"

Apparently she hadn't heard him, because she looked around quickly in surprise. "Oh, Simon!" She regained her composure slightly and fumbled with the rail, not looking at him. "I just couldn't sleep. ...You too?"

"Oh, yeah," Simon said nervously, scratching the back of his head. He watched her newly short hair sway back slightly in the light breeze – she was still just as pretty to him.

"...Simon? Is there something on my face?"

The boy blinked and looked up at her bashfully. "O-oh, no, no, sorry, I just... was thinking. Sorry." He turned away, looking out at the horizon.

"Oh. Okay."

The two stood in an awkward silence.

"...Nia, are you sure you'll be okay with this?"

"Hm?"

"I mean – we'll be confronting your father. ...And, he..."

Nia tilted her head, looking at him in curiousity. "Hmm?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"What is it, Simon?"

Her sweet voice sounded with natural concern.

"I – I'm just worried about you."

It's not like he had meant to say his real feelings, but when his eyes met the pair of innocent, pure ones next to him, he couldn't help but speak his mind.

She put on her usual, cheery smile. "I'll be fine, Simon! I've already decided I'm going through with this – so I am. If you're worried about anyone, worried about yourself. I don't want you getting hurt."

He couldn't help but smile when she said that last sentence. No, he couldn't help but smile at _all_ of what she said. She was so honest, so caring and kind – words can't describe how he felt at that moment.

He was happy he had come out tonight.

She just made him feel a lot better.

Without thinking, he stepped forward and embraced her in a gentle hug.

She blinked, surprised – but returned the gesture.

"Thank you, Nia."

"For what?"

"For being here."

"Of course."

The two stood like that for a long, long moment. Very reluctantly, Simon finally pulled his arms off her and stepped back.

"...Do you want to head back in? It's a little chilly out here."

She nodded. "Okay."

The pair began walking back to the door inside of Dai-Gurren.

"Thank you, Simon."

He blinked. "For what?"

"For being here."

"Of course."

She smiled that warm, loving smile that managed to melt his heart everytime.

"Let's go!"

"Yeah."

The door shut behind them as they walked back in.

"Good night, Simon!"

He smiled. "Good night, Nia."

She waved, heading down the opposite end of the hall to her room.

He watched her until she turned the corner, and then began walking down to his own room.

Yes, he certainly cherished many new things since coming to the surface.

**The end**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Um, I dunno. My first Gurren-Lagann fic. I always thought Nia and Simon were totally adorable and meant for each other. I'm sorry if some of my facts were off, it's been a while since I watched the show. I thought about having them kiss but it didn't seem to fit... uh, anyway. I haven't written in a while so I'm sorry if this is sub-par. But please R&R, and thanks for reading! :D


End file.
